


The day that they stopped existing

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 2





	The day that they stopped existing

You might wonder who they is and the real answer is that I don’t know who they is eather and why would I lie to you. They is someone who no one knew existed until it was too late to get to know them, they had grown tired of the world and all the people's bullshit they had for so long tried to reach out and get help but in the last minute been denied by so many people they had once thought was their friends. 

They didn't want much just not to be ignored and overlooked but as always that was to much to ask for, so one day they sat in their bath with the pills in their hand and said goodbye to absolutely no one. And now finally was their story finished one might think but we will never know.


End file.
